Moments Like These
by PengyChan
Summary: Just a happy moment between Ludwig and 'Louis', before it all came crashing down.


_A/N: I have no idea what the heck possessed me into writing this. One moment I was thinking how unfair fate had been to von Glower and Ludwig, and a moment later I was typing this. I guess it's because I wanted to try picturing what the happy moments they spent in each other's company could be like, since there MUST have been some happy moments after all. It would have sucked if there weren't any _XD

_So watch out, fluff ahead. And thanks a lot to _**VampireNaomi **_for kicking me into posting this, helping me out with the title and introducing me to the Gabriel Knight series, not necessarily in this order._

* * *

Ludwig gave a soft sigh and stretched a little before resting his head back on the pillow and turning to glance at his lover's back as he quickly got dressed. He could have stayed hours just looking at him, or just listening to his voice. As much as he cherished every night they spent together, he loved every moment they could spend close to each other just as much – as far as he was concerned, in moments like these there was no one alive outside the walls of whatever room they were into. He drank in the sight of those black curls falling on strong shoulders for a few more instants before he finally spoke.

"Leaving already?"

Barely half-dressed, Louis smiled and turned to glance at the king. Ludwig was resting on his back, completely relaxed, his handsome face turned to him and the silk sheets barely covering him up to his stomach. He was looking at him with languid eyes, and he was such a beautiful sight that Louis stayed silent for a few moments to just look at him before he replied. "Yes. I have duties to attend to, and so does Your Majesty," he had a slightly mocking tone as he addressed him so formally, and Ludwig chuckled.

"I seem to have forgotten what kind of duties I'm supposed to attend to today. Care to remind me?" he asked, reaching up for Louis, and he smiled as his lover sat on the edge of the richly carved bed and took his hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed his palm briefly before replying.

"You're not going to like it."

"Tell me it's not another meeting with those jackals."

"Politicians," Louis corrected him patiently, though he was smiling down at him fondly "and yes, I'm afraid it is. In about a hour."

The disgusted expression on Ludwig's face spoke volumes of his opinion on politicians and politics in general. Louis had always thought he should have been born a few centuries earlier, at the times of knights and legends; he wasn't cut out for politics, and it was clear that in his peculiar naivety he was no match for the insidious court, for the cunning people plotting against him even now.

Ludwig sighed a little dramatically, finally sitting up on the bed. "Politics will be the death of me," he said, not noticing that Louis had winced a little – but he didn't miss how he suddenly held his hand more tightly.

"No, it won't. Don't say that, beloved. Never say that."

For a few moments a confused expression crossed Ludwig's features as he realized how upset Louis seemed, then he laughed. "You shouldn't take everything I say this seriously, Louis. Of course it won't. It's a mere nuisance I have to deal with," he added, and Louis had to envy how naïve he could be, how blissfully unaware of what people were capable of doing for power – of what _he_ was capable of doing to regain the power and title that should have been his by birthright.

_But maybe it will be for the best, for both of us._

"Men can be dangerous," he finally said, reaching to run a hand through Ludwig's hair, his fingertips gently massaging his scalp "promise me you'll never underestimate anyone, or trust anyone too blindly."

"I don't," Ludwig remarked, though he was relaxing under his touch on his head "I don't trust them, especially that Prussian jackal. I'm perfectly aware that there are very few people in this world I can trust completely," he titled back his head to look at Louis' face, resting a hand on the nape of his neck to draw his face closer and reaching to brush back a lock of dark hair with his other hand. "_Very_ few."

If you only knew, Louis thought a little bitterly, and for a moment the sense of guilt gripped his throat, but it was quickly forgotten as Ludwig's lips pressed on his in a lazy, content kiss. He shut his eyes and returned the kiss, letting Ludwig push his tongue in his mouth to caress his. It took Louis a few moments to even consider trying to gather the strength to make himself break the kiss – his mouth was soft and hot and willing, and God knew how much he would have loved to keep going until night – but Ludwig pulled back before he could, his mouth lightly tracing Louis' jaw line before brushing against his ear.

"I've thought about what you told me," he whispered, his warm breath against his ear making Louis shiver just as much as having his naked body beneath him "you're right, a trip will do me well. How about Schachen? I heard it's lovely this time of the year. Just you, me and a few trusted men to escort us. We could hunt together in the woods nearby," he smiled and nibbled at his earlobe "I could arrange our departure as soon as possible – next week, maybe. What do you think?"

His worries forgotten at least for a while, Louis smiled. "Sounds lovely. I look forward to it," he murmured, taking a moment to press his lips on Ludwig's briefly before he regretfully pulled back "but now it's time for you to attend to that meeting, Your Majesty. There will be more time for us in when we're in Schachen."

_And even more time after that, I hope. We could flee together wherever you want if you'll accept to join me. _

"I see. May God give me the patience to sit through it," Ludwig sighed, but he did finally get up, pushing the silken blankets off himself, and Louis had to turn away quickly and focus on dressing himself – if he allowed himself to look at his lover now he could just forget all carefulness and stay with him into that room for another hour or two, and the hell with the meeting. "Louis?"

"Yes?" Louis finished dressing himself and turned to glance at him. He hadn't even started dressing himself, but he was standing in from of the mirror and trying to make his ruffled hair seem human again. In moments like these it would have been hard to guess he was royalty, Louis mused… and he had long since learned to cherish such moments. Years, decades, centuries later he would still consider them among the happiest moments he could remember of his long, eventful life.

Ludwig smirked as their gazes locked through the mirror, his eyes filled with devotion and promises. "Will you join me in my study this evening?"

Louis smirked back and gave a slight nod. "Anything you wish, Your Majesty."


End file.
